


SHERA the Princess of Power Season 7 EP 7"Anastasia The Frigid Damsel"

by Adora20200



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Bow - Freeform, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Hordak - Freeform, Melog, Multi, Oblivious Entrapta (She-Ra), SHE-RA season 6, SHERA Season 6, Sheara season 7, Shera - Freeform, adora - Freeform, catra - Freeform, glimmer - Freeform, shera the princess of power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adora20200/pseuds/Adora20200
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Angella & Glimmer (She-Ra), Angella/Micah (She-Ra), Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	SHERA the Princess of Power Season 7 EP 7"Anastasia The Frigid Damsel"

SHE-RA Season 7  
EP. 7  
"Anastasia The Frigid Damsel"

“Oh no how did they get here without me sensing them?” Anastasia thought as the light enveloped her and everyone around her. 

…………………

Adora thought it was strange seeing Shadow Weaver sit there as if nothing had happened to her. On one hand she did save her, Catra and all Etheria by sacrificing herself but on the other hand she helped Hordak start a war that wreaked havoc on Etheria for years. Adora had forgiven Hordak much quicker than Shadow Weaver. Now she knew this was too personal for her to forget everything Shadow Weaver had done to Catra and her throughout the years, but she was going to try. 

“Are you listening Adora?” Leyla asked waving a had Infront of her face.

“Oh, sorry I guess not” Adora said Leyla had been going on and on about her flash step Adora had lost track a lot especially how Shadow Weaver was here and not dead.

“You royals need to work on your attention span I mean Adam and Anastasia are the same way” Leyla said.

“Wait what?” Adora snapped out of her daze.

“I mean don’t get me wrong Adam is psychopath and Anastasia has the goddess in her head but the girl literary is talking to you one minute and plotting a whole rebellion while your not looking behind her back” Lelya said with a sigh. 

“Leyla!” Chloe yelled at her sister from across the room from where she was training with Mara.

“What…….oh my bad” Leyla said once she saw Adora’s face filled with confusion. 

“What do you mean she’s a royal?” Adora asked.

………………………

“I hate this plan” Catra said clutching her head. Catra looked around at the world she was around. The grassy ground was broken up and Islands of floating mass was around them. Some of the islands had mountains some had little lakes, but it was desolate with no sign of life. Glimmer, Bow, Entrapta and Melog all got up and looked around as well. 

“I think I am starting to hate this plan too” Anastasia said looking at the two people that had snuck a ride with them through the portal. 

“Well I had no idea you would be so reckless to play with an unstable portal of all things” a woman with dark red hair and bright orange eyes like embers of fire dancing. The other girl had bright pink hair shoulder length hair and brown eyes. They were both wearing light fit armor and had swords in sheaths attached to a belt on their hips.

“Well hello Rayne and Kara this is an unexpected surprise, but I am afraid we are not accepting guests at this time” Anastasia said with patronizing tone as she gave them a curtsy.

“Such disrespect when you’re the one who betrayed us” Kara said.

“Hmm its funny how people who just last week betrayed their king call me a betrayer, I just don’t think it fits as well as you think” Anastasia said with a smirk.

“I remember you had a part in that” Rayne said with a growl.

“Only what I had to in order to save our people, but it’s always just a power thing for you I guess” Anastasia said.

“You have no idea what I lost and now I get to find out if I been right all these years” Rayne said.

“Just so you know I had no idea” Kara began. 

“No you did not have anything to do with our plan but you submitted to Adam once he was on the throne I hear Amber was the only one that sided with king Randor in the end” Anastasia noted. 

Kara looked away clearly bothered, Rayne gave a side glance at Kara before turning her attention back to Anastasia. “I have no idea what your trying to do here and quite frankly I do not care, surrender your sword of protection and yourself and we will let your new friends go” Rayne said. 

“Who are these people?” Bow asked.

“They are members of the Thirteen SHE-RA’s like me and sadly they considered the two strongest in our group” Anastasia said. 

“The two strongest SHE-RA’s!’ Bow said readying his bow. 

“No, this fight is mine all you search for the objective” Anastasia grabbed Catra’s ear pulling her close before she whispered “Adora’s location is programed into Darla password sword of the goddess”. Catra rubbed her ear after Anastasia released her before giving the SHE-RA of winter her full attention. “Now then you all have a job to do, leave me to mine” Anastasia said.

“But” Bow said before being interrupted.

“I was staying anyway, remember and who knows maybe I can best them I do have a few tricks after all” Anastasia said.

“haha” Rayne gave a snort “You have a unique power, but it fails in comparison to mine let alone Kara’s”.

“Victories are very rarely decided on power alone, didn’t Adam beat you without using his” Anastasia chided. 

“He cheated with the scepter but let me show you instead of give you lip service how out matched you truly are” Rayne said as she and Kara both took out her swords.

Anastasia took her sword out too “For the Frozen Heart of Greyskull!” Anastasia transformed now in a short dress made of blue chain mail, a blue tiara with a pink gem adorned her head. Her sword had turned a large one-sided axe with a curved blade entirely made of ice. The axe itself was as long as a staff with an extra blade at the top.

Rayne yelled “For the Flame of Greyskull!” Fire engulfed the women for few seconds. Rayne emerged her bright red armor set aflame however she seemed to be completely unharmed. Rayne was now carrying a huge sword made of fire with a green runestone and a tiara made of fire with a green gem.

Kara followed suit as her fellow SHE-RA’s “For the Retribution of Greyskull!” Lighting cracked and green lighting struck her causing her to be covered with lighting. Her armor still bright green now visible electric currents flowing through her armor as if her armor were conducting the current around her. Her emerald green trident had a light blue runestone on the base of the three spikes and a purple rune stone on her tiara made of lighting. 

“I don’t like this” Bow said.

“I said go” Anastasia said creating a giant hand of snow. “You will have to figure out how to get to the rest of the islands, find the objective then get out while I have my reunion” Anastasia said as the hand scooped up Catra, Glimmer, Bow Entrapta, and Melog and flew to an Island out of sight of the one Anastasia and her opponents were. 

“I almost curious what’s so important that its worth sacrificing yourself” Rayne said.

“Well I am sure you will find out someday, but I am wandering about what you said the truth about me all these years? Anastasia asked. 

“Well that’s for later right before I kill you just remember I gave you a chance” Rayne said as she shot a fire ball from her hand straight at Anastasia. Anastasia froze the ground of the whole island and quickly fell into the ice as the fireball passed over her. 

“That’s not going to work for long” Rayne said as stuck her sword into the ice and sent a wave of flame melting the ice into water reveling Anastasia. Kara quickly sent a bolt of lightning into the water while Rayne jumped into the air to avoid the shockwave moving through the water. The now soaked Anastasia incased herself in a ball of ice as the lighting hit. Anastasia’s ice cracked as the lighting crackled around it. Rayne landed next to Kara who was conducting the lighting away from Rayne. Rayne slashed at the air creating a wave a flame headed towards Anastasia who had no where to go. The wall of flame collided with the ice melting into more water and the lighting wrapped around Anastasia shocking her before she created another giant hand of snow. The hand caught her and closed her in its fist as it flew around dodging fireballs and lighting strikes. Ice spikes began to form in the sky falling down at Rayne and Kara each one as big as a house landing all over the island. Rayne and Kara both dodged each one while staying together fallowing the snow hand. The ice spikes on the ground began to enclose on the Two SHE-RA’s moving through the ground. Rayne melted all of them once then got close enough. To Rayne’s and Kara’s surprise this was a distraction as the Snow fist came back around and punched the two, SHE-RA’s sending them flying backwards. 

Anastasia was hurt inside the fist the lighting combined with the water was a more devastating attack then she was expecting it to be. If she were going to have a chance on wining, she would have to separate the two SHE-RA’s. She summoned another snow fist and grabbed Kara with it and sent it flying to another island.

“If I were you, I would have taken me” Rayne said below her.

“Anastasia’s voice echoed from the snow fist “We both know you would have melted it before it even touched you” Anastasia said.

“Now its just the two of us why don’t you come out to play” Rayne taunted. When she got no response from the floating fist “We got you good didn’t we probably just barely holding on?” Rayne said sending another flame strike at the fist. Anastasia dodged and floated away as Rayne chased from the ground. 

……………………

The snow fist dropped Catra, Bow, Glimmer, Melog and Entrapta on an Island filled with a waterfall and some small mountains on rocky terrain. The snow fist melted away splashing on the group. 

“Where are we?” Catra asked getting up. 

“One of the islands must be” Glimmer said looking at her surroundings.

“We can’t just leave her” Bow said as the group turned around.

“We have no idea how to get back to her” Entrapta pointed out. 

“She wanted it this way” Catra said gently.

“No, I don’t accept that” Bow said as Glimmer put her hand on his shoulder. “She saved us we can’t let this be the way we repay her”.

………………………………….

Anastasia was running out of Ideas, she had to stay away from the other islands to make sure Rayne couldn’t find the goddess by mistake and she already taken the chance by sending Kara to a random one hoping it wouldn’t be the one they were looking for. If that was not bad enough her power was fading due to her injuries, she had from the lighting strike. Anastasia could barely move as it was and there was no way she could make another snow fist if Rayne melted this one. 

“Oh, stop being such a coward!” Rayne yelled riding a wave a flame down below. 

Anastasia summoned some Ice spikes at Rayne to slow her down, but it was not enough as Rayne threw her sword into the ice fist. The ice fist began to melt as Anastasia made a mad dash away from Rayne, but the sword continued to burn till the fist melted causing Anastasia to fall to the ground. Anastasia tried to pick up her axe that was laying on the ground In front of her crawling as fast as she could. As she placed her hand on it Rayne’s foot came smashing down it causing Anastasia to cry out in pain. 

“End of the line for the Frigid Damsel” Rayne said as she picked up Anastasia by the throat and lifted her off the ground. Anastasia quickly incased herself in ice but unable to free her neck due to Rayne applying scorching heat to her hand burning Anastasia neck. The pain was so great that Anastasia’s ice shattered leaving her drained. Rayne cooled the heat from her hand but kept a tight grip holding the now limp but still awake Anastasia. A small steam of blood came flowing down the right side of Anastasia’s mouth dripping down her chin as she stared at Rayne face to face. 

“Look at you now, little miss I am better than you brought down so easily” Rayne said.

“I ….. Think ….it took two of you to put me in this position” Anastasia said in between breaths. 

“Well I would have loved to come alone but the king made me bring backup” Rayne said.

“Likely…..excuse” Anastasia said coughing as Rayne tightened her grip.

“Now my little captive before I kill you tell me; did you murder my sister?” Rayne asked.

“What,,,,,,, are you talking,,,,,,,,, about?” Anastasia asked. 

“Don’t play dumb with me, your sword of protection it use to belong to my sister” Rayne said.

“Bernice…..was your……sister? Anastasia asked.

“So you did meet her, Keldor said you were found after my sister died I should have known he was lying you killed her then took her place didn’t you?” Rayne asked her orange eyes filled with anger and hate. 

“ITS NOT……..” Anastasia tried to say but the hold on her neck tightened causing her to grasp for air. 

“You always act like a little princess when you’re really like the rest of us” Rayne said. 

“That’s……… because…….I am” Anastasia barely said in a whisper as she was still trying to breath.

“What do you mean?” Rayne said easing her grip so Anastasia could take in a breath of air. 

“I….. am …….. a princess of Eternia” Anastasia said.

“Impossible the queen only had two children Adam and Adora” Rayne said.

“It…… is costumery for our generation the royal children of The King and Queen to have A’s at the start of their name……….just like King Randor’s parents named their children Randor and Keldor the last generation. You are correct the queen only had two………. children but I never said she was my mother.”

“Impossible just because your name starts with A doesn’t mean anything” Rayne said.

“I am…….. the daughter of…….. the Sorceresses and ………….King Randor” Anastasia said right before Rayne tightened her grip. 

“You lying little snake, King Adam would never tell me to kill his sister” Rayne chided. 

Anastasia could not speak she had to use all her energy to try to keep breathing while Rayne was choking her. At this moment Anastasia transformed back from SHE-RA and her ax still on the ground turned into a sword of protection. 

“Unless Adam does not know?” Rayne said as Anastasia’s face gave it away. “You royal’s are all a mess, to think we SHE-RA have been sacrificed to keep your family in power all these years. I may not be able to kill Adora, but I have no order to spare you in fact killing you is what the king has ordered me to do” Rayne said lifting her sword. “Today I not only kill my sister’s murderer, but I also get to kill the daughter of former King Randor” Rayne said with a smile.

Anastasia closed her eyes waiting for the moment her life would end. “I am glad I got to meet Adora before the end, to think I got to see my little sister after these years. Hopefully Catra and the others can find the goddess and use one of these SHE-RA’s as the balance since I wont be around anymore to fulfill my role Anastasia thought as she felt the heat of the blade approaching her face. The Blade of fire made contact with Anastasia’s head killing her instantly.

Or that is what should have happened but instead something unexpected occurred when she opened her eyes, she was being cradled in Glimmer’s arms. Rayne was covering her ears with her hands rolling on the ground.

“Glimmer remember when you and Adora said the sonic arrow was lame” Bow said standing in front of Glimmer and Anastasia, Catra and Melog flanked him while Entrapta ran to Anastasia and started putting her badging her scarred neck. 

“Yea, Yea put a sock in it already” Glimmer said. 

“What…. are you…..all doing?’ Anastasia wheezed.

“Leaving a member of the Best Friend Rescue Squad behind is not how we do things” Bow said glaring at Rayne who had recovered and was standing in front of them with anger in her eyes. 

“But…I am…not a member” Anastasia said.

“I decided you are and Hordak is too just don’t mention to it him when we get out of here” Bow said giving Anastasia a quick smile before glaring at Rayne

“I was going to spare all of you even allow you to pull off whatever you came here to do but if you insist on not allowing me to perform my execution ill burn all of you too ash” Rayne said.

“Well if she is really is Adora’s sister, then guess what she’s family and I don’t let anyone hurt my family and get away with it” Catra said her claws coming out ready to strike.

“No….you must go…..find the….” Anastasia tried to say as Glimmer held her closer so she could not squirm away from her.

“Not without you” Glimmer said.

“Fine if you want to commit such folly then come Best Friend Rescue Squad and become kindling for my flames of revenge!” Ranye yelled.


End file.
